


Fantasy Stockings

by Merfilly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Elfquest, Forgotten Realms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets from fantasy-related fandoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Stockings

Skywise was not so fond of the heat and sun of their new home, but there was one thing he could truly love now that they were at peace.

When the night came down, and he went away from the lights of hearth and cook fires, there was an endless expanse of stars, unfettered by the waving branches of trees. He would finger the lodestone around his neck, sprawled out on the cooling sands, and stare up at the jeweled canopy. Starjumper would chase the bolder night creatures while Skywise communed with the stars.

"Someday…" the elf whispered, many nights, longing to know the mysteries scattered above him.

+++++

Nightfall kept her breasts pressed close to Cutter's back, her hands settled on his hips, steadying him as Redlance proved, yet again, how adept at loving he could be. Cutter's eyes were closed, his breathing as rapid as any prey in the midst of a chase… and Nightfall could not help but find his entire presence in their lives something of beauty and tragedy entwined. 

At least her chief was reaching out, and holding on, by being a part of their family. To many shards of his soul were far away in the future, yet for the tribe, he pushed on.

She licked at a line of sweat on his neck, his hair pulled to one side, as his body began to move in dire need of a finish. Redlance changed his approach, and soon Nightfall was all that was keeping their chief up on his knees, letting him catch his breath. The quiet love in their sendings surrounded Cutter, and their chief wrapped it around himself as a shield against the waiting.

+++++

The dreamberries had been fine and relaxing. The Howl had been meant to bring them away from the grief of their losses. That the stories of more distant chiefs and their ability to rise above adversity had been sung was one part of that.

This, though, in the aftermath of good stories shared, was just as needed for healing. It was no surprise when Clearbrook reached out to touch Treestump's arm, encouraged by One-Eye, or when Pike gladly tumbled into the gentle loving of Dewshine and Scouter. Nightfall beckoned to Cutter, who brought Skywise with him to enjoy the night with her and Redlance. The other two couples were no less shy, not even Strongbow with his reserve, as they remembered life was about living. Eventually the light loving caresses being shared did coax the pairs, trios, and one foursome to find soft furs for more celebration of life.

+++++

"Elves have a skill, one that helps pull pain from the body," Dalamar offered, seeing how shut in on himself his teacher was growing as the cold winds howled outside. The brazier burned bright, but still Raistlin struggled to effectively move.

"Are you offering this skill, Dalamar? If so, what do you hope to gain from it?" Raistlin asked without rancor. There was always a motive, among black robes.

"Why, only to keep you able to teach me as swiftly as I wish, of course," Dalamar answered, setting the bed bricks to warming Rasitlin's mattress. "It will help you to sleep well, one night at least, and clear your mind."

"My mind is clear enough… but sleep would be welcome." Raistlin gazed after his apprentice, the only one he would ever be able to take, for elves rarely donned the black, and he could not bear to watch a human through his cursed eyes. "I accept."

"As soon as the bed is warmed, you will need to lie there, without your robes," Dalamar said, pleased to know he was going to have a chance to ply his seductive skill in massage on his teacher. Just what might slip loose in such an intimate moment, after all?

+++++

Kitiara was about as willing and loyal as any other officer in service to Ariakis, which was to say that her ambition would supersede his, if he proved weak. Acquiring Skye, and enlisting Lord Soth, had made her well-aware of how tight a grasp she could hold on her own power. And yet…

…she could not take that which she most wanted. Her nights were often tormented by thoughts of Tanis, of the nights they had shared, the passion that licked through their veins when they were together.

It was a frustration, made worse by the fact she knew he would never willingly be part of her growing empire… and yes, it would be hers in time. Ariakis would make a mistake. Then, Kitiara would have it all, except for her lover.

+++++

"Smelly elf," Gimli said, receiving a disdainful look. For Strider, they would cooperate.

"Brash dwarf," Legolas chided, to an unrepentant glare. For Aragorn, they continued to strive.

"We need your eyes, Elf," Gimli stated, words met with immediate action. For the fellowship, they gave all their skills.

"Dwarf, your strength!" Legolas called, and the dwarf charged into the fray. To win, they leaned into one another.

"Legolas," was met with "Gimli," as before all, they gave to one another the vows of life and union.

Beyond them, Aragorn watched benignly, pleased that strife was buried at least, the past set aside for a warmer future together.

+++++

There were quick hand signs, exchanged where few could have had view of them before weapon master and mercenary were satisfied that the meeting place was secure. Intrigue was one part of their meeting, the passing of intelligence about other houses, but more…

…these two came together as pieces of a puzzle that did not fit the final picture yet. Neither was so willing as to trust the other with open words of heresy or rebellion, but it rode beneath their skin as they first practiced weapon skill and then came closer, to share passions balked in other arenas.

When they parted, it was with the master more at ease with his deep hatred of all things drow, and the mercenary contemplative of possible futures.

+++++

Margaery reached out to push Sansa's hair back from her face.

"We have to get you away from here, sister," the elder said in nearly a whisper. "Somewhere you may learn to smile again, for your face grows lined with pain every hour it seems."

Sansa dropped her eyes. "I am watched, always," she said in just as quiet a voice.

"I will find a way, for no woman should live in the amount of cruelty you have already known, so young." Margaery smiled at the imprisoned Stark, and continued on her way, leaving Sansa with a slender hope of salvation.

+++++

Draco drew his wand up, knowing it was too slow, that he'd lost this one. He had to try anyhow, mouth opening to get the spell out with all of his will—

—and from the left flank, a fast spell erupted, disarming his opponent. He changed his spell quickly, throwing out a restraining one, as the Ministry would need to interrogate this one. Only then did he look, and the flash of red hair told him everything.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy," Ron answered, dry and calmer than Draco might have suspected. "We need to go, if we're to get this one back in time."

Draco nodded, though he sneered at being told what to do. "I know. Now be useful, Weasley, and levitate him while I get us where we need to be!"

This new war, brought on by a mysterious source that had attacked without regard to purity of lineage, had brought the survivors of the last one together in odd alliances, but Draco had been forced to admit one thing.

Weasley was damn good at surviving, and Draco was thankful they had partnered for this hunt.

+++++

Remus watched as Sirius paced the floor. "That's not helping Harry, now is it?" he finally asked when the swooping turn at the end of the pacing overturned a small jar on the table.

Sirius didn't even bother to right the offending jar, merely glaring at Remus instead. "It's rather difficult to aid him from here."

That earned a long-suffering sigh and shake of Remus's head. "Sirius, thinking may not be your favorite tactic, but it is what is needed now. So come sit down with me and help me work out a plan to protect James' boy."

The invocation of their dead friend's name had its effect, and Sirius came to sit close, to go over their notes and the plans to end Voldemort's reign of terror.

+++++

"You ruined my life."

The words were at odds with how desperately Draco's hands twisted in Harry's robes. 

"I—" Harry began, only to be kissed with raw, hurting passion.

When Draco stopped kissing him, and there was more than a breath of space between them, Harry looked down in confusion.

"You came and found me?" he finally asked.

Draco gave a brittle laugh. "What else could I do? You ruined my life. Everyone thought I attacked you."

Harry touched his mouth, then gave Draco a puzzled look.

"But you kissed me."

"You ruined my life before you killed Voldemort, you idiot," Draco said. "Now come along, so the Ministry knows you're alive and can stop persecuting my mother!"

+++++

Neville looked at McGonagall in disbelief. "You want me? To come to Hogwarts."

"Yes, Mister Longbottom, you. Your skills would be quite well-used and allow for a gradual change over in the guard there," the Head Mistress said firmly.

Neville considered for all of thirty seconds. He didn't mind being an Auror, in his parents footsteps, but what was being offered to him? That would be a true dream come true.

"I'd be glad to, Professor!" He smiled brightly at her, and had it returned with true warmth.

"Be ready when the new term begins, then," she warned before seeing herself out.

+++++

Ginny looked at Luna with a raised eyebrow. "It's our last year," she began.

Luna carefully smoothed the tome's page, written with one of the only descriptions known to exist of the favermaynums, an elusive fae that was drawn to ribbons wound about poles.

"Yes."

That wasn't exactly conducive to conversation, or opening up the concerns Ginny held over her friend. She opened her mouth to forge on ahead, but then Luna turned to look at her.

"I will remain in touch with you, with Neville, and others, Ginny. And I would be glad to spend part of the summer with your family," she added.

"I am never going to understand how you do that, but good!" Ginny bounced over and hugged her, before leaving Luna to her research.

+++++

Viktor lit in a smile that was all but blinding as he opened the door to find Hermione on his front step. Her letter had said she would visit soon, but … this was still a dream come true.

"I want to take you up on your offer, to get to know you better," Hermione said forthrightly.

"Come in, and we shall start on that, Hermione." He had never met a woman that affected him quite as she did, and while he regretted her initial relationship with the brave Weasley boy had faltered, he would do all he could to cultivate the emotions that had flowed between them in the past.

+++++


End file.
